Medicament delivery devices, such as injectors and inhalers, typically comprise a housing in which a medicament container containing a medicament is to be arranged. Upon activation of the medicament delivery device, the medicament is expelled through a medicament delivery member, for example a needle or a nozzle.
In order to protect and to keep the medicament delivery member sterile, the medicament delivery member may be provided with a medicament delivery member shield, or sheath, such as a Flexible Needle Shield (FNS) or a Rigid Needle Shield (RNS). The medicament delivery member shield may thus be attached to the medicament container to cover the medicament delivery member, during assembly of the medicament container or of the medicament delivery device.
Moreover, the medicament delivery device may comprise a removable cap which is mounted to the proximal end of the housing, i.e. that end which is placed towards the injection site during medicament delivery, of the medicament delivery device, or to the proximal end of the medicament container. The removable cap has the function of providing mechanical protection of the medicament delivery member while attached to the housing or medicament container, and to remove the medicament delivery member shield when the cap is removed from the housing.
WO2015/144871 A1 discloses a sheath removal mechanism for removing a protective needle sheath from a medicament from a medicament container that is to be arranged in a medicament delivery device. The sheath removal mechanism comprises a cap attachable to a proximal end of the medicament delivery device. The cap comprises at least one ledge adapted to engage the protective needle sheath, and has a proximal opening. An assembly tool can be provided into the proximal opening from the front side of the cap to splay sheath removal beams on the inner side of the cap apart such that the protective needle sheath may be received between the sheath removal beams. By removing the assembly tool, the beams will no longer be splayed, and the ledge will thereby engage the protective needle sheath.